


Die letzte Endgültigkeit

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Funeral, M/M, Malec AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Das war es also. Das Ende. Die letzte Endgültigkeit.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	Die letzte Endgültigkeit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The ultimate finality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241394) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'The ultimate finality', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 16 Prompt: Funeral.

Die Zeremonie ist schlicht, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. Ich habe oft mit Magnus über meinen Tod gesprochen, auch mit Bruder Zachariah. Magnus hat die Trauerfeier würdig organisiert, aber ich habe es nicht anders erwartet. Magnus, mein wunderschöner, wunderschöner Magnus. Mein Ehemann für so viele erfüllte und erfolgreiche Jahre. 

Underhill verteilt Teelichter am Eingang des Saals. Helen und Aline gehen Hand in Hand auf meinen Sarg zu, zünden das Teelicht an und stellen es auf eine bereit stehende Platte ab. Mein Sarg ist für eine offene Aufbahrung geöffnet. Ich wußte, Magnus würde darauf bestehen, entgegen der Tradition der Shadowhunters.  
Ich sehe gut aus, dafür hat Magnus gesorgt. Wenn man von einem 87jährigen noch von gutaussehend sprechen kann. 

Magnus ist gefasst. Cat und Raphael sind bei ihm. Unser Sohn Rafael auch. Er ist leider nicht in die Politik gegangen, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Ich mache den schlechten Einfluss von Onkel Jace dafür verantwortlich. Aber ich habe aus den Fehlern meiner Eltern gelernt und dränge ihn nicht, keines von meinen Kindern. Rafael hat von Jace das Kämpfen gelernt, von seinen Eltern zu lieben und dass man an einer harmonischen Beziehungen arbeiten muss. 

Wie die meisten Shadowhunters hat er früh geheiratet, hat mittlerweile vier Kinder, das fünfte ist unterwegs. Sie werden Magnus ein Trost und Freude sein, bis auch sie ihn irgendwann verlassen werden. Mir bricht das Herz bei dem Gedanken. Ich kann nicht bei ihm sein und ihm beistehen, wenn es soweit ist.  
Aber Max wird da sein. Max wird immer da sein. Das erleichtert mir die Trennung und den Abschied. Unser Sohn Max, High Warlock of Alicante, sitzt neben ihm. Nachdem ich als Inquisitor in Rente gegangen bin, hat Magnus seinen Titel auch abgegeben. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf Max, er hat so viel erreicht. Irgendwann wird auch er die Liebe seines Lebens finden. Er ist unsterblich, er hat Zeit. 

Izzy sitzt auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Sie ist der Typ Frau, der mit den Jahren immer schöner wird. Simon siehst aus wie ihr Enkel, nicht viel älter als Izzys Patenkinder, die ausnahmslos Clarys Haare geerbt haben. 

Bruder Zachariah leitet die Zeremonie.  
Magnus weint. Cat auch. Mein Herz blutet. Ich kann mich nicht zu den anderen umdrehen, denn ein helles Licht blendet mich. Ich kann eine vertraute Gestalt im Licht ausmachen. Jace! Mein Parabatai erwartet mich auf der anderen Seite.  
Als Kind haben wir immer gedacht, dass er entweder aufgrund seines Leichtsinns oder an Lebensmittelvergiftung wegen Izzys mangelnden Kochkünsten sterben wird. Das war aber nicht der Fall. Er ist schlicht und ergreifend an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben, nur vier Monate, nachdem Clary uns verlassen hatte. Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens.

Ich küsse Magnus ein letztes Mal zum Abschied auf die Wange. Ich weiß, er hört mich, als ich zu ihm sage: "Ich liebe dich." 

Ich werde auf ihn warten. Egal wie lange es dauern wird. Ich habe die Ewigkeit lang Zeit.


End file.
